<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your helping hand by Annoyingramenboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063999">Your helping hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingramenboi/pseuds/Annoyingramenboi'>Annoyingramenboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Fluff, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Levi Ackerman is a Little Shit, M/M, Moblit Berner is always with hange zoe, Nonbinary Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingramenboi/pseuds/Annoyingramenboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fanfic where hange and moblit go on a mission where they left Levi to take care of injured Erwin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner &amp; Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your helping hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“I’m so sorry but I have to do it!!!”<br/>
-“you don’t have to apologize, you’re doing your job”<br/>
-“but leaving you here with your conditio-“<br/>
-“oi, Hange, knock it off, you have a mission, go do it and don’t argue with Erwin”</p><p>Hange sighed, tilted their head to show agreement, winds blowing through the window, sun rays reflected on cups of tea, it was a nice day that Hange had to go to do a mission on leaving injured Erwin alone, Hange would ask Moblit to take care of the commander but unfortunately he had to go with them, so there’s no one reliable to take care of him, well except for one.</p><p>-“I guess you’re stuck with me, aren’t you captain?”<br/>
-“you’re injured, you should talk less”<br/>
-“always got things together, even in these moments”</p><p>Levi turned slightly into Erwin, a frown with his eyebrow was made, into the commander sky blue eyes he gave a glare. The commander mouth was confused… for a moment.<br/>
Levi went to bring the food from the metallic overbed table, a chicken soup, mashed potato and a cup of water, very simple yet very nutritious.</p><p>-“hey, Levi, I’m-“ Erwin mouth was interrupted by Levi pushing a spoon into him.<br/>
-“I told you to not talk a lot” with a grumpy face Levi said to the commander.</p><p>Erwin stared at him for a while, then gave a happy smile closing his eyes, Levi eyes opened slightly more.</p><p>-“what you smiling at?”<br/>
-“the soup was delicious”</p><p>“Like hell it is” is what Levi said to himself, kept giving him food, smiling every bite.</p><p>-“there’s a little food on your left cheek”<br/>
-“oh I’ll remov… “ Levi and Erwin looked at each other with an empty face for a second, Levi then removed the crumbs of food while pulling  Erwin’s cheek.<br/>
-“You have such soft cheek for the 13th commander of the scouts”<br/>
-“thank you for the compliment” Erwin with a small smile on his face<br/>
-“I never said it was one.… hey, you don’t have to worry about it, I’m sure you’re going to get used to it”<br/>
-“I’m sure if you’re the one saying it” tilting his head down with a smile, the commander finds Levi one of the few people he trust with all of his heart, his opinion matter to him, since they are together for a long time, they got to know each other very well, like how Erwin know it’s a compliment even if Levi denied it was not.<br/>
-“Levi…”<br/>
-“is there something wrong Erwin? “<br/>
-“well eventually, I have to make a meeting to tell people I have recovered, and I have to look the best I can…. So I have to shave my face” Erwin ended with a shy face.<br/>
-“Erwin you lost your left arm”<br/>
-“… and?”</p><p>The two stared at each other making eye contact for a minute.</p><p>-“where’s the shaving kit? “<br/>
-“… in the third drawer”</p><p>Taking the shaving kit out and preparing the cream, Levi sat on the bed, starting to get closer to Erwin, as Levi getting closer, Erwin face began going red, Levi stopped getting closer.</p><p>-“you’re going red, are you sick? Do you have a fever? “<br/>
-“NO, NO, I’M JUST..* Ahem*.. I’m fine captain ”<br/>
-“I’ll inform Hange about this”<br/>
-“yo- you really don’t have to…”</p><p>Levi bursting a sigh, he got closer and started applying shaving cream on Erwin’s face, fixing his head by one hand and shaving Erwin’s hair on his cheeks by the other one, only the mustache being left Levi placed his hand on the Erwin’s lips to fix his face, Erwin’s heart felt like it skipped a beat, the scout captain Levi Ackerman finger is on his lips, while he’s just centimeters away from him. Finishing the shaving Levi back off putting the tools back on the table text to him. Erwin take a breath. </p><p>-“you have a really soft lips, at least softer than I thought”<br/>
-“Tha-thank you… again”<br/>
-“the person who will date you would be very lucky”<br/>
Erwin’s gave a small giggle “ well, the woman I once liked left me for someone else so I don’t think so”<br/>
-“what a loser”<br/>
-“… what?”<br/>
-“the woman that left you, honestly if I had to choose between someone else and you, I’d choose you immediately”<br/>
“Tha-thank you” the commander trying hide to his blushing.<br/>
“unless if she left you for say thanks too much, then she had a valid point”</p><p>Erwin giggled staring at Levi. The time has flew and it became night outside, the moon looked nice as the shiny stars begun to appear, the captain lighted candles and oil lamps, really cold winds started to come making him close the windows as well. Levi stood up of Erwin’s bed he was sitting on.<br/>
-“well, commander, I’ll let you take a rest”<br/>
-“wait Levi!” Erwin grabbing Levi’s arm by his right… well of course, stopping him from leaving.<br/>
-“is there’s something wrong commander?”<br/>
-“… can you stay with me… a little bit longer”<br/>
-“… I guess I can’t say no”<br/>
-“….you can also sleep with me if you want”<br/>
-“Pervert!”<br/>
-“N-No, I didn’t mean it in that way!”<br/>
Giving a sigh “well, I’m the responsible for taking care of you, I guess this well assure me your safety” Levi lied in bed in the other side of Erwin, grumpy as always, laying on his back.<br/>
Erwin was secretly happy for this to happen, with a smile he grabbed Levi’s laying hand.</p><p>-“what? Are you a child?” Levi saying with his known sarcastic tone.<br/>
-“ugh, I’m sorry” Erwin taking his hand off from his.<br/>
-“… I never said you should take it off”</p><p>Erwin expanded his eyes out of shock, then let a soft smile on his face, “thank you” he said with a flying heart, Levi looking at the other side mimicking the “Tch” sounds effect.</p><p>With time flying, the two felt asleep, next to each other, while their hands were still tangled, maybe they wouldn’t say it, but they both liked it, especially Levi the guy known to sleep only two hours a day, slept peacefully like he didn’t do since a long time.</p><p>The time flew and now it’s the next day, light peeking through the window reflecting the light on the two sleepy beauties, the grasshoppers sound and birds tweeting filled the place, for one moment, one minute, one second they both felt true peace like they never did since so long.</p><p>“Oi, Levi, I came back I’m so sorry for leaving you two I had to a lot of important things since Erwin could… not… “ Hange voice coming through the lobby as they getting closer to the room’s door starts fading as they got in. Seeing the two colleagues of them sleeping together in one bed, the blond arms on the brunet’s waist, while the brunet’s face is immersed in the blonds chest, they stood there trying to process the situation.<br/>
Due to audible pollution of Hange voice, Levi started waking up trying to open his eyes, tilting his body to other side to notice Hange standing there with Moblit behind them with his jaw dropping looking at him.<br/>
The Brain temporarily loses the person’s memories for 3 seconds after they wake up. as the third second passed by, Levi realized his situation.</p><p>-“h…hey Moblit let’s go get something don’t you think so? I… I’m excited for some mashed potato”<br/>
-“ DON’T ACT LIKE DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!”<br/>
-“eek… you know I wouldn’t judge you guys, but the next time I think you should let me join you too! ”<br/>
-“WHAT!!“<br/>
“I’M SORRY!!”</p><p>~FIN~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>